


Put a Ring on It

by Kinngirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinngirl/pseuds/Kinngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt receives a ring for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> for day 23: Fuckurt (and it's subships) Advent 2014

"I thought we were exchanging gifts with everyone else tomorrow?" Kurt asked as Finn presented him with a smallish wrapped present the night before Christmas Eve.  

 

"We are," Finn agreed.  "This one is just a little more personal than something I'd like to share with our friends tomorrow night, or even with Mom and Burt Thursday morning."

 

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Finn.  "Oh really, Cowboy?" he asked as he studied the box, turning it over in his hands.  "It doesn't look particularly big enough to be something festively naughty."

 

Finn threw his head back and chucked deeply.  "It's not.  But I wouldn't say no to some festive naughtiness a little later."  He leaned in, his lips just brushing the shell of Kurt's ear.  "I think there's only one person on my naughty list.  His name begins with a K, ends with a T, and happens to be right here with me," Finn said, his teeth nibbling at Kurt's ear.  He felt Kurt shudder at the sensation and he grinned.  "But open your present first."

 

Kurt nodded as Finn pulled back.  He began to unwrap the small box, frowning slightly as he looked up at Finn.  He held out the partially unwrapped box, displaying a local jewelers logo.  "Finn?"

 

Finn's eyes widened, as he realized the exact place Kurt's mind had gone.  He put his right hand over his heart.  "I promise, it's not what you're thinking."

 

Kurt nodded, relaxing a little.  "It's not that I don't want that one day, with you even," he said.  "But we haven't been together really very long at all; we don't even live together.  There are lots of other steps for us to be making before we take that one."

 

"Exactly," Finn agreed.  

 

Kurt continued unwrapping the gift and lifted the lid off the box.  "Oh," he exclaimed softly.  "Well, that's a... nice keychain."  He lifted a white gold with etched sides script letter H keyring from the box.

 

"You don't like it," Finn observed.

 

"No, I do.  Really," Kurt said.  "I just, I don't get it."

 

"No?"  Finn asked.  "I thought it was pretty self explanatory."  He gently pried the key ring from Kurt's fingers.  " 'H' for Hummel, or Hudson, or Hudson-Hummel."

 

"I, I thought we already agreed, it's too soon for that?" Kurt asked.

 

"Would you let me finish?" Finn laughed.  "It's for house, and also for home."  He looked at Kurt, smiling softly.  "I'm hoping you'd want to use this key ring for a new key. "

 

Kurt's eyes twinkled, widening a little, as he smiled back at Finn.  "A new key for..."

 

"A new place.   _Our_ place," Finn said.  "I want us to live together.  I really liked the week we got to spend together, alone,  when Rachel was away this fall."

 

Kurt nodded, biting his lip.  "I'd like that very much."  He climbed into his boyfriend's lap and began peppering his face with kisses until he was close to Finn's ear.  He dropped his voice to barely a whisper.  "I can think of a couple of more words that begin with 'H' right now."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
